clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Clothes Shop
The Clothes Shop is one of the three buildings in the Town. Here, members and non-members can buy clothes, colors, player card backgrounds, and flags from the catalog, the Penguin Style. Starting from January 2013, non-members are also able to buy clothing from one page of the catalog. There used to be two catalogs, the Penguin Style and Big Wigs. Club Penguin later merged them, and now wigs can be bought from the Penguin Style. Every month, a new catalog is added. Sometimes, clothes from past catalogs return. A newer catalog is the Treasure Book, which was added to the Clothes Shop in October 2011. All players can view the items in it, but can only unlock them using a special coin code. Other than being a clothes retailer, it is also known for being a beauty salon and for hosting fashion shows. Earthquake Damage On June 20, 2008, Herbert P. Bear caused an earthquake around central Club Penguin Island using his Earthquake Driller. All the rooms in the Town were damaged, but the Clothes Shop got the most damage. The ground floor of the building fell into the ground, and only the Gift Shop Rooftop and the managers room was visible. The windows were cracked and damaged and the clothes were scattered here and there, as well as the other things. The Secret Agent used a Helium balloon to lift the Gift Shop up, and then covered the hole with a large net, so the building could not fall down again. The building was soon repaired by construction penguins. Fictional Clothes Shop Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Clothes Shop. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in the Clothes Shop, a list of these include: * "Owner": The owner walks around the shop, talking to managers. **Costume: ***Formal dress ***Tuxedo ***Suit * Manager: The manager oversees everything at the shop. They sit behind the cash register with a cashier. ** Polo T-Shirt * Assistant Manager: The assistants walk around telling penguins they look good in the article of clothing they are trying on and helps the manager with all duties. **Costume: T-Shirt * Cashier: The cashier sits at the cash register serving customers and collecting the money. **Casual Clothes *Associate: Associates help customers choose what they want. **Costume: members: nice shoes, a Polo T-Shirt, and a tie. **Non members: Anything * Robbers: Robbers usually go straight to the cash register and say "Robs cash register," "Takes money," or "Steals." They also sometimes walk up to people and "rob" them. They are often mean. After a "robbery," many penguins leave the Clothes Shop and go to the Town and say "_______ is back and robbing please find him/her" or "agents keep a lookout." This isn't exactly a job. **Costume: Pot of gold and robber items from the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 or **Black Hoodie **Black Toque **Mask *Cleaner/Janitor: The janitor usually goes around the shop and cleans the shop. *After some time they go to the Manager and asks for their salary. **Costume: Mop And Bucket *Cloth Inspector: The cloth inspector usually comes out every five minutes and inspect the clothes. An associate writes the grades of the cloth. **Costume: Top Hat, Monocole, Tuxedo or a turtleneck, black dress shoes. Pins *Soccer Ball Pin *Tropical Bird Pin Parties *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Gift Shop was white with dark tan lines. *During the Halloween Party 2008, there were lots of pumpkins. *During the April Fools party they was a Easter egg hidden in one of the displayed hats. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Gift Shop was a market including a Medieval Catalog. It was the same with the Medieval Party 2010, even the 2011 ones. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the Gift Shop was decorated with ornaments, snowflakes, and other things, but it wasn't heavily decorated. *During the Puffle Party 2010 the Gift Shop looked like puffle furniture on the outside but on the inside it was normal. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the door outside leads to the Ice Berg. *During Fashion Show, the entire shop was bit like Dance Club, since it's a place for dancing. It is also heavily decorated & similar to Dance Club. *During Medieval Party 2012, the entire shop is heavily decorated. It has brown table in middle, there is a table with pizzas & fireplace next to it, water fountain next to the pizza table, and on right is a 'stall' selling Medieval-related clothes. During Medieval party the shop is renamed 'market'. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, it was turned into a superhero costume store. It was divided, one half for the heros and the other for the villains. *During the Halloween Party 2012, the Gift Shop had Halloween decorations up. *During November 2012, the Clothes Shop had a completely new makeover, along with the Pizza Parlor and the Dance Club. *During the Holiday Party 2012, The Clothes Shop was designed to look like a toy store. Trivia *The Penguin Style catalog will open upon attempting to enter the changing rooms. *The first event ever held in the Gift Shop was the Fashion Show. *In Penguin Chat 3 you could not enter the Gift Shop store. If you did you would be redirected to the Penguin Chat 3 online store. *In the top right corner of the Clothes Shop, there are some rare items in display cases, such as the Hawaiian Lei, the Beta Hat, and the Christmas Scarf. *It was renovated for The Journey on November 1, 2012 along with the Dance Club and the Pizza Parlor. *The Gift Shop was renamed to 'Clothes Shop' in November 2012. *Its swf name is shop. Gallery Outside 123kitten1Clothes_Shop.png|Outside the Clothes Shop Map icons File:Outside_view_of_GiftShop.png|The Clothes Shop view in the old map. Graphical Designs File:Gift_Shop_2005.jpg|The 'Gift Shop' before the salon chairs were added. File:Gift Shop.png|The old Gift Shop design. File:New_Gift_Shop-.png|The current 'Clothes Shop' design. clothes.jpg|PSA Mission 3 Case of the Missing Coins Parties 2008 Aprilfools2008giftshop.jpg|During April Fools' Party 2008. Halloween 2008 Gift Shop.PNG|During Halloween Party 2008. 2009 Christmas Party 2009 Gift Shop.PNG|During Holiday Party 2009. 2010 MedievalParty2010Gift Shop.PNG|During Medieval Party 2010. HalloweenParty2010GiftShop.png|During Halloween Party 2010. Holiday Party Gift Shop.png|During Holiday Party 2010. 2011 2011 April Fools Party Clothes Shop.png|During April Fools' Party 2011 Gift Shop1.1.PNG|During Halloween Party 2011. 2012 Gift Shop 20120120102012001201202304e04040403040934024903940343204230420943.png|During the Fashion Show. Puffle party 2012 gift shop exterior.PNG|The exterior of Gift Shop during the Puffle Party 2012. Medieval Party 2012 Clothes Shop.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Gift Shop MSHT.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. Gift-shop1.png|Sneak peek of the new look. Gift shophalloween2012.png|At the Halloween Party 2012. New_Gift_Shop-.png|Clothes Shop after being updated Operation Blackout 2012 Clothes Shop.png|During Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Clothes Shop.png|During the Holiday Party 2012 2013 Gift Shop Hollywood.png|During the Hollywood Party See also *Sport Shop *Changing Rooms *Rooms SWF *Clothes Shop *Old Gift Shop Music *Music NOTE: This music was added in November 2012 when the room was renovated. It was not in the old Gift Shop Category:Shops Category:Places Category:Town Category:Rooms Category:Locations Category:Gift Shop Category:Renovated Rooms